


His Full Attention

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 2 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile">fodirteg</a>'s prompt of <i>Charlie/Draco: dragons, ice, leather</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	His Full Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fodirteg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fodirteg).



> Written on 2 October 2008 in response to [fodirteg](http://fodirteg.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Charlie/Draco: dragons, ice, leather_.

"The dragons' scales are like ice—and Norbeta was gnawing on what was left of the protective leather curtain around her pen, even though we charmed it repeatedly!"

Draco knew that Charlie was telling him about some sort of horrid dragon ailment, but he couldn't concentrate for the tight trousers his lover was wearing. "You should let me help you out of those. They look . . . uncomfortable."

Charlie snorted and began to undo his laces, but before he could begin to slip out of his clothing, Draco stopped him.

"Leave them on, at least, part of the way."

"Kinky bastard, aren't you?"


End file.
